Unattainable
by Crystalette
Summary: ...Because it's never a good sign when an eccentric witch appears at your doorstep, offering a smile, a conversation and a wish.


"Kudo Shinichi, I'll grant you a wish. Name it to your heart desires"

Shinichi wasn't sure whether he was hallucinating or not. In front of his doorstep stood a girl with wine-colored hair in an outfit that he didn't think anybody would be willing to put on outside of circus and magic shows. _Is that a cobra on her shoulder? Oh, good, thank the gods above that they're fake_ Shinichi tried pinching his cheek but she was still standing there, very relaxed and at home with her long cape and revealing top. Okay, the child walking over pointing funny at his direction just proved she was not a figment of his imagination.

Shinichi needed his coffee. It was eight in the morning and he wasn't ready to deal with this, whatever it was. He gently thumbed the bridge of his nose as he silently recalled how normal people usually strike up a conversation when a female with belly dancer attire was at the door. He doubted she couldn't just fit right in in Egypt

And let's just ignore her totally natural first line…

"What is the matter? Are you too dazzled by my beauty?"

She grinned, smoothly letting her hair fall from her shoulder, openly stating her thought. Shinichi admitted that she was visually attractive but it was more an appreciation of aesthetic than anything else.

"Um, do I know you?" Eyebrows folded together, he started searching his unreliably jumbled memories. Mind you, he only had a 3-hour sleep before his doorbell was violently assaulted, shaking him out of his wonderful dreamland.

Somehow, the question had offended her, if the glare upon her crimson eyes were any indication.

"Are you seriously saying that?" She huffed in disbelief.

Shinichi nodded, not knowing what else to do. He was sure he didn't come in contact with any sorcery club recently.

His memories then began to trudge through last week's territory. There was a case that involved a giant cross. _Seems religious enough. Was she involved in that then?_

Before his mind could come up with any more useful connection, she straightened up, no longer amused, and elaborated,

"3 days ago. At the mall. Rings any bell?" She rode out the words in mild frustration, each syllable clear. She looked like she was going to develop a migraine from his unhelpfulness.

"The robbery, yes. But what does that have to do with anything? Are you with the press?" A weird publishing company, probably, having their employees dressed like… _that._

Considering the deadpan look she sent him, it wasn't the case. To be completely honest, he only remembered cornering the target and having been hospitalized afterward. Everything before that was either blurred out by the effects of adrenaline or morphine.

"I applaud your imagination, detective. I was the hostage the scumbag decided to take, which was supposed to be a bad decision, but since it gathered quite the crowd, I couldn't use my magic to free myself. You helped me a great deal" She spelled out for him, extremely dissatisfied.

Shinichi was finally recalling some of it.

"But I must say, detective, you were very reckless. I didn't think for a second you'd just run into his blade so he'd let me go." Crimson eyes narrowed, she directed her gaze at his bandaged arm.

"Whatever works at that moment, right? People's lives are on the line after all" Shinichi settled with a shrug.

"We're getting off-tracked." She said, clearing her throat, "As I was saying, Kudo Shinichi, I'm here to grant you a wish"

 _Is that her way of saying she'll pay me back?_

"I don't really need anything, though."

She went silent for a full 5 seconds. The crimson-cladded girl muttered something barely audible for Shinichi's already muddled mind to comprehend before giving the detective in front of her a frown.

"I'll have you know that this is your once-in-a-lifetime chance. I wield the power to make any dream you have come true. Fame, fortune… Anything" She emphasized, occupying his personal space to further get the point across. "And there's no way in Lucifer's nest am I letting myself be in debt to you."

 _Lucifer's nest?_ He raised an eyebrow, more troubled by that phrase than anything else that she had said.

Shinichi rubbed his temple, developing a weird dislike towards the strange female. Probably more because she interrupted him from his dreamscape.

"Well, I'd like to return to my sleep, if you're so insistent on knowing" As sarcastic as possible, Shinichi deadpanned, leaning against the doorframe.

He was convinced she'd let him off with that, having read the intention in his eyes. Oh boy, how wrong he was…

"I see that I've come at an inconvenient time." She calmly stated, still hovering upon the mindset that Shinichi wouldn't refuse her, further tempting him to shut the door in her face. "Let us arrange this talk at a later date"

"Look. Uh, miss-" Shinichi rubbed the side of his neck, searching for her name among the pile of case files buried in his mind, only to find none. Shinichi clicked his tongue, completely through with his "nice host" act. "Okay, I know that you're appreciative of what I have done. For that, I am honored. But please read the signs and get that I do not need anything from you other than to leave me alone"

"What are you talking about? Appreciative?" She was caught between snorting and laughing at his assumption. Crimson eyes regained their sharp edges as their owner dangerously stared down at him. Shinichi didn't know how she accomplished that considering she was a few inches shorter. "I'm here to settle the score, detective. What you did was… brave, I give you. However, to the person who holds as much power as I am, you're but a stepping stone"

The raven raised an amused brow, confused as to what she was rambling on about,

"Okay, funny how it still goes straight over my head how you had done anything remotely-

"Tell me, detective, how his gun could have gotten out of his hold?"

"There was a gale that ripped him of his weapon-

She looked so smug at the mention of it that Shinichi was reluctant to even continue.

"Funny, as you put it, detective, because we were in a closed space. Where in the world could that gale come from? And, also, how so very convenient for me, wouldn't you agree?" She smiled brightly, pearl white teeth shown behind an arrogant grin. She then paced around in front of him, humming innocently as she waited for him to see her point.

Shinichi let out a half-hearted laugh,

"You're not insinuating that the thing was… your doing, are you?"

The Heisei Holmes didn't have the will to laugh once he realized that she finally smirked up at him as if to confirm his musings.

"Okay then" He slowly said, looking anywhere else.

"I can see it in your eyes, detective. You think I'm off my rockers" She stated matter-of-factly, crossing her arms.

"You can't blame me" Shinichi shrugged. "It's only well in the morning and you're trying to convince me you can magically create a weather phenomenon out of nowhere". He didn't think he was ready to hear anything this early, let alone _that_.

"Not 'out of nowhere'. I'm a witch, not a demon. I merely borrowed the power from my friend Lucifer"

He would admit to himself that she was very detailed in her role-playing.

"Well, all can be solved. Let's make a deal. If you win, I'll leave you alone. However, if I win, you'll let me in on that wish of yours and I'll grant it" She then rolled her eyes, "Seriously, this would've already been over if you would just co-operate. Well, whatever… Let's end this"

That sounded very soothing to Shinichi at that moment. Still, it was on her terms that he was betting. Shinichi wasn't sure he'd be on the safe side. Still, it was either that or be endlessly annoyed by her presence. At this point, he'd do anything to be rid of her.

His curiosity won.

"Sure"

Shinichi would be much more reassured if she didn't look so triumphant. Nevertheless, he didn't have time to prepare for what was happening as she pulled out a glass orb that those magic tents usually hold.

"Detective, here's how we'll settle this. I need you to put your hand on her."

The moment the peculiar female addressed the inanimate object as 'her', Shinichi was reluctant to get anywhere near it.

"We don't have all day, detective. Better if you do it or I'll knock on your door like this every morning" Her voice lowered dangerously, emphasizing her determination to get him at her mercy.

Shinichi felt his blood go dry at that. _There's no way I'm going to let her ruin my life_ ; he shuddered before reaching for the glass surface. It was unexpectedly and disturbingly warm.

"Kudo Shinichi, it is your choice to make. Do you grant me the power to see all of you?"

With all of her seriousness, she looked him in the eye, waiting for his response. Shinichi nodded accordingly.

"I need a verbal answer, detective." The so-called witch demanded,

"Yes" _Again, detailed._

She smiled, probably satisfied that things finally went her way, as she chanted something out of Shinichi's comprehension, most likely Latin. _Something I don't need to worsen my headache over;_ he thought almost immediately, shaking his head.

"You can let go now, detective"

Out of all the things she said, he was most affected by that. _Don't these rituals usually require constant contact with the object?_ Shinichi wondered, eyes glued to the female standing in front of him,

"It seems Rustica likes you quite a bit. She said your hand is very gentle" Her crimson eyes brightened, holding her orb closer. "This will make things much easier for us"

Goosebumps started running up and down his arms as Shinichi took a step away from her.

"I-I take it that… _Rustica_ is not usually friendly with others?"

"She's just shy. Maybe it also has to do with the fact that her brother sacrificed her to the gods" Casually, she elaborated, sighing. "She's learning to open up"

Shinichi massaged his scalp. Man if he hadn't known Kaito, Shinichi was sure he couldn't keep up with half of the things she was saying. The charismatic magician would often throw him random facts about anything whatsoever and expect the detective to just immediately get where he was coming from. More often than not, Shinichi didn't but one gets used to it… eventually.

 _What do you know; it's actually one of those advantages of having a moonlight thief as your best friend._

The detective smiled to himself, his thoughts whirling with images of a certain pair of indigo eyes.

"Detective, enough daydreaming" She flicked her fingers, getting his attention, "Here is my deal. If I can tell you something about yourself that is impossible for me to know, you have to let me grant you your wish"

"Fair enough"

Frankly, Shinichi was also immensely curious about what she was doing. It was not every day that he got to see someone trying to pull the wool over his eyes.

"The first thing you saw when you were born was Professor Agasa Hiroshi. He was so excited to see you that he rushed in in the middle of your mother's birth"

"Okay, time out. You could have made that one up and I couldn't have been conscious of that." Shinichi wanted to laugh at her creativity if not for her sulking face. Well, if anything, Shinichi was impressed with how she even dug through the info of the people around him.

"You could call your parents to check. They'd know" It was clear she was getting impatient.

"My father wasn't actually with her when she gave birth to me. And you can't count on my mother. She mistook my birthday by a month once"

"Detective, she probably wouldn't want to hear that from you, seeing as how you often forget your own birthday" With a slightly condescending gaze, she said.

 _How did she-_

"Fine, I'll give you something concrete this time. It's Rustica's fault, she keeps gushing about how cute you were as a kid" She gushed out, narrowing her eyes at the crystal ball as if to get her annoyance across. The frown on her face didn't smooth over as she looked down at her crystal ball. Then once again her gaze was leveled at him.

"Detective, it has also come to my attention that you run into murderers more than the average people. Are you aware when this all started?"

Shinichi shrugged, "I don't really know. It's a thing that was just there when I noticed"

She sighed, grimly staring at him. "Initially, I was sure this was a curse placed out of spite but I think I wouldn't be able to lift it considering it might as well be fate"

The Heisei Holmes blinked, watching as she removed her silver necklace.

"At the very least, I can give you just a bit of a witch's good luck. May Fortuna be with you", she handed him the necklace.

"Th-Thanks, I guess?" He examined the piece of jewelry, marveling a little at the intricate detail on the surface, "Just so you know, that doesn't mean I'm convinced."

"Right. Let's see…" She closed her eyes, hands still wrapped around the orb.

All of a sudden, the owner of those crimson eyes dropped the crystal ball, eyes opened wide. Shinichi watched it roll on the ground, a little surprised that it didn't shatter from the impact.

The self-acclaimed witch forcefully grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling their face closer.

"You befriend Kuroba Kaito?"

He might not have answered if she hadn't looked so weirded out about it.

"Yeah, what's so groundbreaking about that?" Shinichi replied, brow rose, not in the least fazed _...maybe other than the fact that you've done your research exceptionally well?_

"Do not test my patience. You know what I'm talking about." She suddenly grew hostile, guarded eyes watching his reaction.

On the other hand, Shinichi was still at a loss as to why she was so worked up over that one detail.

"That idiot thief… He even went as far as giving you his secret-"

 _Thief... She knows-_

"Don't look so freaked out, Detective", she droned, continuing "When you are someone with as much power as I do, finding out that tiny tit-bit secret is nothing" Proudly, she flipped her cape, a smirk playing across her pink lips.

While the witch was on about her superiority, the wheels in Shinichi's head was turning and screeching endlessly as he accounted for the _science-related_ possibility of how on Earth she was able to figure out.

"It's useless…" Seemingly bored, she put his train of thoughts into a halt, eyes cold, lips curled, "I know you're trying to rationally explain how I could do what I did but here is the cold, hard truth that you detectives love oh-so-much: it's the work of a witch. Yes, a spell… A charm…whatever" Frustrated, she threw her hands in the air "Just give up and take the damn wish already"

Shinichi couldn't really help it, though. He was a detective and finding a concrete answer was a part of him. The Heisei Holmes looked at the female who went to pick up her fallen crystal ball, huffing something undoubtedly bad about the detective. Crouched down, she meticulously used her cape to dust off the dirt on the glass surface.

Shinichi sighed, his head aching from the lack of sleep, and possibly from what he had to acknowledge. He needed at least two cups of coffee for this.

She was standing up again, renewed determination burning in her crimson orbs, telling Shinichi that he wouldn't be able to get rid of her anytime soon.

"Detective-

She started once more before Shinichi cut her off with a raise of hand, the other clutching his own forehead,

"Fine… I'll at least hear what you say so… come in" The detective stood aside, inviting the witch into his house.

It was going to be a long talk… He could just feel it.

* * *

I don't think I need to mention who this 'witch' is. Well, I hope you had a great time reading

-Crystalette


End file.
